Random No More
by CandyRadio
Summary: YAOI: Plenty of Random Ninja One ShotsDrabblesPoems ect. Pairings: KotxIzuXKot GenxHaya RaixGen


Hello everyone! It's the Sugar High Candy Radio! High school is, once again, cutting into my time, so I haven't been able to produce some good chapters for 'Hard Life'. ;; Sorry! I _am_ working on it though, so don't worry! This will be my way of making it up to you! Random Ninja Drabbles! Who DOESN'T love that! In these stories you will find anyone and everyone Random. Such as: Genma, Hayate, Aoba, Iwashi, Raido, Kotetsu, Izumo and WTFALOT of others. Hey, I'm just saying there ain't enough of them in the Anime. ;;

One Last Piece

They were both at the age where everyone thought cursing like a pirate made you sound cool. But, when they would look back on this, they'd find how silly it was for them to try and impress one another with their colorful language. And also, how silly it was of them to try and impress one another in the first place. For they both knew how much the other truly loved his friend with every moment shared.

"Do you have any gum, Kotetsu?"

"Hell no. Halloween was two days ago; I've already eaten all of mine."

The youngest of the pair frowned. "Come-on, you've got to have at least one piece left…" He whined, kicking his feet against the wall the two were sitting on. It was mid twilight as the two Genin fussed over their candy issues a few days after the famous Halloween night. Even at 13, the two were crazy about raising some serious hell in the night, so Halloween was like a dream come true. This year they had cleverly gone as each other and constantly had to explain who they were. During their pillaging of houses, they had run upon some of their younger, weaker classmates. Poor Iruka had to suffice with sharing some of Mizuki's candy, who really wasn't that much of a treat-or-treat kind of kid anyway, after Kotetsu and Izumo struck.

Now back in their regular attire, Izumo and Kotetsu were proud to say they had gotten the most candy out of anyone in the neighborhood and had also eaten their stash the fastest. Kotetsu happened to be finishing up the last bit of his candy, which is always the stuff you never wanted in the first place.

Smacking on his so called 'last piece of gum', Kotetsu growled "Really, I don't have anymore. Go find your own damn gum."

Izumo crossed his arms, wobbling slightly on the wall as he lost his means of balance, and said "But you promised we'd share the last piece together, you bastard."

Kotetsu leaned over and blew a bubble in the other's face playfully. "I lied." He said with a pop as the bubble reached its limit of expansion.

Looking a little hurt, Izumo hunched over slightly, frowning boyishly off into the other direction. Feeling himself being poked in the side a few minutes later, Izumo turned around, arm raised, ready to swat at whom ever it was to bother him, but only got one of Kotetsu's trade mark sneers.

"I guess I was wrong," he said, holding out a clenched fist "I found one more piece in my pocket." Dropping the gum in Izumo's lap, the boy turned away to blow a bubble, letting it pop against his lips. Smiling lightly, for Izumo wasn't the one to bust out grins at any given moment; he then unwrapped the piece and popped it in his mouth, giving the tough bit of candy a few chews before speaking. "Thanks Kotetsu, you're pretty damn sweet."

"So are you," the other replied without thinking, hiding his embarrassment by turning away and blowing another bubble.

At the other's words, Izumo blinked and felt his cheeks heat up slightly. "Thanks," he replied a little tongue-tied, still at a loss of words. Blowing his own bubble in silence, Izumo kept glancing over at the other awkwardly, waiting for him to speak again. Finally, deciding to turn and speak with the other, Izumo turned around just as Kotetsu moved also, a full blown bubble before his face.

Sitting there for a moment in shock, Izumo felt the bubble pop onto his features and stick to him like a second skin. Part of the sticky mass still in his mouth, Kotetsu doubled over, looking away, and suppressed a howling laugh before gazing back up to the other and losing all of his self control.

Half of his face covered in pink, Izumo stared blankly forward at his friend before also turning around to laugh. Damn, he thought, Mum is gonna be mad at me. Ah, but that was the beauty of boyhood, back then you never felt consequences looming over your head all the time. For within moments, Izumo completely forgot the fact that he had bubble gum all in his hair and focused only on laughing with his best friend.

Amongst their giggling, Izumo tried pulling some of the mass out of his hair with his fingers, only to yowl in pain, which made Kotetsu laugh harder. Soon both were trying to get some of the pink out of Izumo's normally dark hair, getting their fingers and hands sticky with the substance. Before long, both had an intricate web of bubble gum in-between their hands and Izumo's face, but both were smiling as they sat in the darkening night, waiting to be called home by their mothers.

"Heh," Izumo said, finally taking his hands away from his face for a moment, "Our mums are gonna be pissed."

"Like hell they are, look at us!" Kotetsu held up his sticky hands to the other.

"We'll just let them figure out how to get us unstuck."

"I have a feeling they might make us stay like this for a while…"

"Eh, that wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

Kotetsu blinked at the other, smile on his face fading slightly. "What'd ya mean?"

"Err! Well," Izumo looked a little shocked, normally, if he had said something like that, they'd both just agree. But maybe, their original vocabulary was getting updated by teenage years. "I mean, look at Mizuki and Iruka, Genma and Raido. Those guys are the best of friends just 'cause they hang out all the time… Right?**"**

Kotetsu stared up at the other; wishing things were still as simple as 'best friends' again, and simply nodded, putting on that adolescent face once more. "Yeah, best friend should stick together, no?"

Looking over as the sun finally disappeared below the Konoha horizon, Izumo and Kotetsu sat in silence, basking in the late sun light and in each other's company. When the sky finally began to darken, the boys looked down at the ground below the fence they weresitting on and finally jumped off to go home.

"We're gonna have to break the gum." Izumo said thoughtfully, looking at the pink spider's web between them "How should we do it?"

"Let's not break it!" shouted Kotetsu cheerfully, "Maybe we get it to stretch between both houses."

Pondering the possibility (And briefly the punishment it might hold) Izumo nodded "Yeah, why not? We can display our love of candy with it or something."

Kotetsu grinned widely, looking over at the other as they headed towards their neighboring houses. "Spit out your gum then."

Not getting enough time to question the other's motives, Izumo felt sweet tasting fingers in his mouth as Kotetsu jammed them in there to pull out his gum.

If Izumo wasn't so embarrassed, he might've shouted "Hey! It still had the flavor!" But he was at a loss for words. Ignoring his friend's speaking impairment; Kotetsu proceeded to grab Izumo's sticky hand and placed the gum in-between their already messy hands. Lacing fingers with the other, Kotetsu felt his own face flush slightly. Thank god for the growing darkness.

Finally pulling back his hand, Kotetsu grinned as an insanely pink, gluey, sweet smelling spider's web of gum made up the space between Izumo's hands and his own. "We could go and catch us some Academy students with this stuff," Said Kotetsu, trying not to make that awkward eye contact with Izumo "It's like Crazy Glue."

The other, younger boy nodded, looking away also. "G-Guess we should try it out, huh?"

Kotetsu nodded and began stepping backwards, the gum merely stretched and sagged a little the farther apart it became. Grinning, Kotetsu nodded to the other and walked up to his own porch, waving 'Good Night'.

With a sweet smile to the other, Izumo nodded back and walked over to his own home, not even thirty or so feet away. Slapping their hands on the wall of their porches, a bridge between the two homes was made. It was like some sappy, silly, little bond of friendship that only sappy, silly, little boys could think up. The two trouble makers knocked on their own doors and quickly had their mothers pull then inside, yelling at their children for getting so messy.

Kotetsu's mom was able to clean him and leave the boy pretty much unharmed (Apart from having the remainder of his candy confiscated.) in just under an hour.

Izumo, however, was subject to having Peanut Butter, Olive Oil and Mayonnaise massaged into his hair while his mother tried pulling the pink out of his hair. But with no luck, Izumo ended up having to lose his hard eared hair style as his long bangs were cut off, making him look like some balding old man.

From then on, Izumo decided to tie his forehead protector on bandana style. (Even if his hair grew back after a while) After Kotetsu found out about his friend's hair dilemma, he too chopped up his hair, stating it was a new style. It was things like that which made their friendship so strong.

Not many years afterwards, on a Halloween night, the two would've been found at the Chuunin/Jounin Pre-Halloween party, as held by the Hokage each year a night before the Night of Mischief.

This year, they once again went as each other, and only lost the costume contest to Genma, whom went as a woman. And a very nicely done one also. To those who knew them well, the pair got plenty of laughs acting as the other. Izumo began to curse madly while Kotetsu pretended he knew how to disassemble a lamp, which made him look foolish when he zapped his finger in the process.

Once everyone had their fair share of candy (And booze for that matter), the beastly group of Chuunins and Jounins lumbered out of the Hokage's home and slowly wandered back to their own home. Most people were going home with groups of friends, all planning on how they would fix up their home to look its scariest.

But then again, there were also those who were heading home in couples. Some of the obvious ones like Asuma and Kurinai and Iruka and Mizuki were going off by themselves, along with some of the not so known, like Hayate and Genma or even Anko and Ibiki. But everyone and I mean **everyone** knew that Kotetsu and Izumo were inseparable. Once, Iwashi had as cocky as to call the two 'Kozumo' due to the fact they were nearly close enough to be one person.

Yeah sure, they had been best friends since before anyone could remember, but that didn't mean anything else than that they were friends. Once though, when they were both around the age of 16, they had tried dating and what not due to those teenage hormones, but they merely though of it just as some sort of fluke and went off to try and date others. But, with no luck with the ladies (All of them complained about the boys' best friend) they went back to being the pals they had been for so long.

Chuckling over some pictures they had caught during the party, Kotetsu and Izumo finally hiked back to their shared apartment and stumbled through the door, their laughter only gaining strength with each picture.

"L-Look!" Kotetsu laughed, pointing a finger at a picture taken late in the evening "Hayate sure lost his shirt quick after that drink, huh!" Both continued to howl as they tripped out of their shoes and headed towards a couch in the living room. A clock on the end table blinked 2:45.

Flopping down beside each other, the pair continued to look over their pictures, pointing and shouted out random, happy gibberish with each new scene. Soon they fell across a picture of themselves, though the person taking the picture must've had some trouble focusing on the two, you could still see the cheerful expressions on the duo's faces. Kotetsu was sporting a calm grin with time, looking a little odd with his hair combed and parted to the side. Izumo had an arm around the other as they sat on a parlor loveseat while the party went on around them. (Part of Gai's 'Beautiful Green Beast' costume was poking out from the corner)

Letting their laughter subside for a moment, the two looked deeply into the picture, small smiles forming on their faces. Reaching a hand out to grab one corner of the picture, Izumo leaned onto the other a little and smiled "Look at us." He said, just above a whisper "Like a bunch of silly school kids, eh?"

Kotetsu sniggered, leaning across the other to switch on a lamp. "Yeah, reminds me of the time we got gum in your hair." He laughed "I don't think Iruka ever forgave us for trapping him in our gum bridge."

Izumo shook his head, allowing the other to reach across him. Breathing in, Izumo could smell the alcohol and sweet candy in his friend's hair. The whole mix made him shiver all the way down to his toes. Shrugging off such a thing, Izumo said "No, I don't think he did either." Sitting back down, Kotetsu undid his bandana (Which he was wearing like Izumo) and let it slip off his head into his lap, also pulling down the collar on his chin. With a grin, Izumo growled "I never thought I could say it, but Kotetsu, you look good as me."

Giggling lightly, Kotetsu looked over at the other and laughed "You think so?" As Izumo nodded, Kotetsu stood up and twirled, putting a hand on his hips "I wonder what people would say if we had them vote for who's the best Izumo, you or me."

"Kotetsu, you can't compete. You know I'm the best Izumo, and only for that matter."

"Eh, I know," Kotetsu smiled "Sides, we can't be Izumo and Izumo. That'd just be stupid." Turning his back to the other, Kotetsu sat down in the other's open lap and leaned back into him. It wasn't that Izumo wasn't used to attention like this from his friend, it's just that never had Kotetsu then wrap his arms up and around the other's neck.

Grinning slightly at his friend's… Peppy-ness, Izumo continued up by wrapping his arms around Kotetsu's waist, hugging him lightly. "_Ah_", thought Kotetsu slyly, "_is he testing the water's out now? I had better give this guy a run for his money then... Not just anyone can surprise me, but who knows what Izumo's got up his sleeve._" Shifting around in the other's grip to enable him to touch his nose to Izumo's cheek, Kotetsu _kissed_ Izumo on the corner of the mouth.

Feeling his mouth open slightly in surprise, Izumo glanced down to Kotetsu to see that grin across his face. What was he up to? Izumo, feeling that maybe the other was threatening his 'authority', brought his hands up from Kotetsu's waist and pressed them against his chest, knocking the out of his lap and pressing his back to the couch cushions. It was Kotetsu's turned to be shocked as his best friend got out from under the Chuunin's legs and sat down on his navel, looming over Kotetsu and placing one hand on either side of his head.

Izumo did get the reaction he wanted, Kotetsu was surprised, but it was his own reaction that made Izumo lose that confident look on his face. Looking down on the man he had known for so long, it was as if his view had suddenly shifted. Instead of looking down and seeing his friend, he saw the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. How long had it been since he last took his time to stop and study the other's features, Since he spent the night watching him sleep, chest rising and falling with each breath.? Weather his life was long or short, he wanted Kotetsu to be there with him the whole way.

Kotetsu was also going through a shift in perspective, face up on the couch with Izumo staring down at him. He felt his skin heat up slightly as the other took up his entire field of vision. All he could do was focus on his friend's face. Because Izumo had dressed up as his comrade for the party, he had his hair combed up and out of his eyes tonight. _His eyes,_ thought Kotetsu, feeling himself lose center as his mind's eye focused on Izumo's face, _I've never noticed… How deep they are, how soft they look… How much I need them to stare into mine. _ Feeling his arms reach up on their own, Kotetsu brought his hands up to the sides of the other's face, pulling Izumo down while pushing himself up.

It took both of them a minute to realize that they had kissed, being so close and all. Staring at each other for a moment, Izumo slowly brought them back down, his legs still on either side off Kotetsu's waist, and kissed him again with soft, sweet tasting lips. This time, Kotetsu did not pull away, but only deepened the kiss, allowing the other to let his tongue slip between his lips as they clutched each other's shoulders, as if parting would cause them to stop breathing.

Within minutes, the two had lost all their clothes on the way to their shared bed room, and all one could one could hear from outside was the moans of pleasure and want coming from the two. The feeling of skin on skin, tongue on tongue had Kotetsu mewling the other's name in the heat of passion.

As Izumo let his hands wander his companion's hot, slick skin, he continued to attack his fiercely with his mouth, letting his teeth rack across tender skin just to hear him cry out his name. It sounded so beautiful coming from his lips, it hummed through the rest of his body and made Izumo shiver with pleasure. Once they had gotten their own pattern and pace, the two felt themselves heat up even more in the fray.

Where had _this_ Izumo been! How had he gotten so good? Had Kotetsu known about _this_ earlier, he would've had the other to himself long before now, long before the Halloween party, long before he ever went out with any of those silly girls. Not once had Izumo been so passionate towards him. The farthest they had ever gone before was just kissing, but this. This was amazing. Fingers clawing at the other's back, Kotetsu felt his ears pop from the release of pressure and called out his lover's name.

It wasn't long before Izumo finally collapsed beside the other, panting and groaning with exhaustion. They lied like that for the longest time, together above the covers and under the faint, orange light of the moon. Looking over to the other as he wrapped his arms around his neck, Izumo glanced to Kotetsu and smiled, running a free hand through his hair. "I love you," whispered Izumo into the other's ear softly, "don't ever doubt that."

"I know, I know…" Kotetsu grinned, growling "I still owe you part of the last piece though."

Izumo matched his expression and laughed, causing Kotetsu to only laugh harder.


End file.
